marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 302
| StoryTitle1 = Lady of Life - City of Death! | Writer1_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Gerry Talaoc | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Ken Bruzenak | Editor1_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis1 = The Hulk finds himself back at the center point of the Crossroads. After examining the signpost for a time the Hulk becomes frustrated at all the different paths and decides to leap into the void below. For a brief moment, the Hulk's body is twisted through various forms before being transported back onto the path. The mindless monster is even more furious and is about to rage once more when he is interrupted by the Puffball Collective. The collective being is still trying to reach the mind buried within the brain of the Hulk in the hopes that the man-monster will help it escape the Crossroads as well. After calming the creature, it forms a map of the Crossroads and tells the Hulk that if he places his finger on a portal on the map, he will be able to see where it leads. The Hulk "views" a number of worlds until he happens upon one where there is a massive bone castle. In one of the towers is a lithe woman with green skin whose tears cause flowers to grow. Wanting to go to this world, the Hulk is led to the portal by the Puffball Collective. However, the brute ignores the Collective's call to bring them with him as he passes through the portal. When the Hulk arrives in this world, he is greeted by a young man, also with green skin. This young man is jubilant to see the Hulk, but his alien language is unknown to the man-monster. The Hulk leaves the boy behind while he travels to the castle. When he approaches the front gate, he spots the girl in the castle and they both share smiles. However, this moment is soon broken when knights come out from courtyard and charge for the attack. The Hulk is ready for them, but is shocked when one of the knights is not only able to hurt Hulk with his javelin, but also to draw blood. The Hulk still continues to try and fight, but the Iron Knight's leader, Maktu, is able to bring down the Hulk with ease. The gamm-spawned creature is shocked when Maktu displaces superior strength over the Hulk. Finding the weakness of his foe amusing, Maktu has one of his pages attack the Hulk, and despite his diminutive stature, is able to beat the Hulk into submission. But, before Maktu can slay the Hulk, the green woman -- Nalee -- interferes and pleads for the life of the Hulk. As the Hulk is loaded up on a wagon and taken prisoner, the young man who witnessed the Hulk's arrival watches from afair, and is soon joined by yet another. Later, the Hulk wakes up to find that Nalee has dressed his wounds, but he is chained. When the Hulk tries to break free, he finds that he doesn't have enough strength to break the bonds. Nalee soon returns to redress his wounds. As she does so she explains that her people, a green skinned race, lived in a peaceful town that was protected by a mystical wall of roses. However, she was captured by Maktu and his red-skinned Iron Knights and he intends to make her his bride. She tearfully explains the Hulk, who understands nothing of what she says, that she has to marry Maktu as there is no other choice. She then falls asleep in the Hulk's arms. Even though the Hulk is unhappy here, his desire to help Nalee prevents the failsafe spell from bringing him back to the Crossroads. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** City of Death Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The mind of Bruce Banner commits "psychic suicide" in leaving the savage Hulk in control of his body. This lasts until . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}